All in a Day's Work
by sbwhiskers
Summary: A young SGC technician, who rivals Carter in knowledge of all things Stargate, slowly works her way into SG1's tightnit family.
1. Chapter 1

A brunette woman in her mid twenties sat gazing at the July night sky; the full moon's glow cast an eerie light all around her. A warm breeze caressed her cheek and a smile slowly spread across her face. Never before had she seen a night as serene and exquisite as this. She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes, and listened to the crickets hum their faint song .

"Libby. Hello…earth to Libby." A sharp finger jabbed the young woman, only to be batted away. The finger poked again, more forcefully, causing the brunette to yelp in pain.

Libby groaned and leapt from her chair, intending to reprimand the pest. But meeting her sister's hazel eyes with her own dark brown, she sighed. She was unable to roar at her younger sibling for her impatience.

"Holly, honey," Libby said sweetly. "Did anyone ever tell you it's not polite to poke people?" Her sister shook her head. "Well, it is. And while you're learning new things, you should also know that _patience_ is a virtue."

"Yes, yes, whatever." Holly's small hand clasped Libby's and the younger girl dragged her sister toward the family car. "We're going to be late for the movie. Now, in the car!" Holly opened the door and shoved Libby inside.

Libby obediently took a seat, closing the door behind her. She idly imagined the great commander Holly would eventually become, and had to hide her grin as her sister slid into the car next to her. Bossing around taller, stronger, and older individuals was classic Holly. Of course, military attitudes ran in the Pierce's blood. Every one of Libby's family members was somehow connected to the armed forces, including her. She had just become one of the youngest Captains in the Air Force.

The girls' parents soon joined them in the luxury sedan, beginning their weekly trip to the theatre. While Mom and Dad listened to NPR in the front, the two sister's engaged in a fierce thumb war in the backseat, per Holly's request. It was times like these Libby's family seemed almost perfect.

Libby glanced up to find her sister intensely focused, determined to win, and she beamed inwardly. She immediately paid for this moment of inattention, however. The older girl growled in frustration and squirmed in her seat in a vain attempt to regain her pinned thumb; a bright light caught her eye. She looked out the side window just in time to see a large semi-truck barreling towards their car, and in the split second before impact thoughts flashed her mind. _Mom. Dad. This can't be happening. Holly. Oh my god, Holly._ She grabbed for her sister but was hurtled forward. With the sound of screeching tires and glass shattering, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirens abruptly brought Libby back to reality. A long wooden table surrounded by black leather chairs supported her. Still disoriented, she lifted her head from the table and took in her surroundings. A star chart etched into a glass window separated an office from the main room, and a viewing window overlooked a massive metal ring. Everything seemed familiar. A red light was flashing overhead, accompanied by an ever irritating alarm. This meant something important, but Libby couldn't clear her mind of the dream. Countless nights she had relived those last moments with her family. She couldn't help but hate herself for being the only survivor of the crash, even three years later.

Finally her head began to clear and her horrible memories took a back seat to the problem at hand. The alarm. Something was happening at the SGC. Libby quickly stood up, instantly regretting the position she'd been sleeping in on the table. The _briefing _roomtable. She was heading down the flight of steps that led to the control room when a booming voice sounded over the intercom.

"Major Pierce to the control room immediately!"

Libby quickened her pace and within seconds she was standing in the aforementioned room. The hub of Stargate Command was relatively void of personnel, except for a few technicians in blue jump suits, the studious, attractive Daniel Jackson, and the ever dignified General Hammond in traditional Air Force attire. Libby briefly wondered why the SGC wasn't teeming with people, as was customary, before she remembered it was Christmas eve and that most of the staff was off for the holidays.

The General sighed in relief at the sight of Libby rushing down the stairs. "Major Pierce. Am I glad to see you. You're the only person here who is knowledgeable in all things Stargate. I need your expertise."

The General's faded southern drawl always brought a smile to Libby's face. "Yes, sir. How can I help?"

Hammond drew her toward a computer that was blinking 'Error. Iris Malfunction'. He pointed to the screen, his face troubled. "This is our problem, Major. The iris will not respond and SG-3 is due back from their mission any moment."

Libby took seat at the computer and began to type furiously on the keyboard. After a few moments she paused and growled at the monitor. She spun her chair around to face General Hammond. "Sir, what exactly happened? The computer's completely frozen. I have no control over the gate. Nothing."

"Sergeant Siler had just begun the weekly gate diagnostic check, and this popped up on the screen. When I tried to open the iris," he motioned to the palm scanner, "nothing happened."

Major Pierce sighed, "I was hoping we wouldn't have to do this, sir, but it looks like the only choice. We're going to have to completely shut down the system and reboot. It's going to take at least 10 minutes for the computers to come back online, sir. Of course that's only the computers, the entire system won't be up and running for…" she paused, silently calculating, "…Another hour. Two at the most."

"If that's what it takes, Major. Just get the system working again. I want my boys home ASAP." The general nodded to Libby and took his leave. In the doorway he turned as an afterthought. "Send for me when everything is back online."

Libby shouted over her shoulder, "Yes, sir.", and turned back to the computer to continue her work.

A few minutes in silence passed before Daniel Jackson slid his rolling chair over toward Libby to whisper a hello. Startled, she jumped, having completely forgotten other people where in the room. With a laugh at herself, she greeted the brown haired, blue eyed man, and returned her focus to the computer monitor.

"Hello, Daniel."

"Have a nice nap in the briefing room?" His voice was teasingly sarcastic.

Major Pierce smirked, "Yes, as a matter of fact I did." She looked around and raised her brow questioningly. "Hey, why aren't you off somewhere celebrating the holidays?"

"Well, l really don't have any family to celebrate with." Daniel murmured.

Libby stopped typing abruptly as a lump lodged itself in her throat. She had managed, for a moment, to forget why she herself had chosen to stay at the base this Christmas. All of her closest family members had died, just as Daniel's had. With an audible grunt she cleared her throat and looked to Daniel, trying to hide her sorrow.

"Same reason I'm here." With a half-hearted smile she tried to dive back into her work, but without warning was pulled into a warm hug. She apparently hadn't hidden her emotions well enough. Daniel softly rubbed her back as she silently began to cry. Eventually she calmed herself down enough to enjoy just a few more moments of comfort before pulling out of Daniel's embrace. "I'm sorry, Daniel. It's just so hard during the holidays. You'd think I would be able to handle it."

Daniel locked eyes with the Major and spoke softly. "Believe me. If anyone understands, it's me." He smiled and took Libby's hand in his. "I'm surprised you held on this long. In the past two years that you've worked here no one's seen you shed a tear. We were beginning to wonder if you were even human." This brought a smile to Libby's face.

"Yeah…well, it was a sin to show any emotion in my family. I guess that's what you get from a family full of robots. I mean generals." Daniel and Libby both smiled. There was something about the look in Daniel's eyes that made her drop his hand and face the computer once again. Daniel also returned to his work.

Libby wiped the remaining tears off her cheek and looked to the computer screen. The monitor now showed the gate idle screen, which meant everything was back online and working properly. Before summoning General Hammond she decided to test the iris herself. She placed her hand on the palm scanner and the iris opened instantly. Satisfied, she tapped the intercom button and requested General Hammond's presence. Just as he walked through the door, the alarm signaling an incoming wormhole sounded.

"It's SG-3, sir." Libby said as the computer recognized their IDC.

"Open the iris." the General rumbled.

"Gladly." Libby placed her hand on the scanner once more. A hum and a metal clang made her grin, and then SG-3 came strolling down the ramp.


	3. Chapter 3

With the winter holidays over and long passed, Stargate Command had become it's usual lively self; technicians were constantly repairing the base's equipment, scientists giddily examined alien technologies, and SG teams embarked on missions to uncharted planets. Everything was running smoothly, no mishaps or emergencies, meaning Libby was stuck on base with absolutely nothing to occupy her time. Holding her title as Ms. Fix-it was quite difficult when there was nothing to fix.

Noticing Libby's obvious restlessness, General Hammond approached Libby on the subject of possible job opportunities. Together they decided she would teach the new personnel for SG teams about Stargate technology.

"Like a Stargate for Dummies kind of thing?" Libby inquired.

This startled a chuckle out of the General. "Yes, I suppose you could call it that." He sighed and was serious once more. "Although one of the new recruits is actually a scientist transferring from Area 51, and I think she might give even you and Major Carter a run for your money."

"Oh…I seriously doubt that sir." she said with a smug smirk.

The General and Major Pierce continued their conversation down a long corridor. They stopped at the large metal door sporting the name plate 'Maj. Gen. George Hammond', where Hammond opened the door and directed the Major to an armchair in front of his polished wooden desk. The Major gladly took the seat and invidiously watched the General sink into his famous ruby leather chair. Now comfortable, the two once again resumed their discussion.

"General," Libby spoke, "I can't help but broach this topic repeatedly. Why can't I receive some off-world training in my spare time?"

The General's laid back manner quickly changed to annoyance. "Major, we need you here on the base. You are our resident Stargate expert while Major Carter is off-world."

Libby, severely irked, sighed and opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off by Hammond's stern voice.

"I know what you are going to say, Major. 'You were one of the youngest Captains in the Air Force and your military training is being wasted by sitting in front of a computer all day.' I know. You may not think your work on base is as important as off-world missions…but it is."

"Yes, sir, I understand that. But the entire reason I joined Stargate Command was to put my Stargate knowledge to use in _and_ out of the field." Libby recognized that the General's patience was slowly thinning but continued on. "I mean, even _Walter_ has been off-world, sir!"

"Major Pierce, I've about had my fill of this debate today," Hammond voiced firmly. "You are needed more at the SGC than on some alien planet. End of discussion. You are dismissed."

Libby silently stood up from her chair, nodded to her superior, and marched out of the office.

Infuriated at the General's stubbornness, she stomped down the hallway toward the elevator, intending to go fume in her quarters. She thrust her hand into her pocket and produced the gray keycard which allowed her access to every part of the base. She angrily swiped it at the reader, causing the card to slip out of her hands and fall to the ground. The Major growled and furiously snatched the card off the cement floor. Her fury quickly turned to pain, however, as she straightened at _just _the right angle to slam her head into the reader. Libby cried out and promptly fell back to the ground, clutching her throbbing forehead. Unable to make her body move, she sat on the cold floor, whimpering. Minutes passed before the metal doors slid open.

Still cursing the reader, Libby managed to regain her feet and turned to enter the elevator. To her horror there stood a tall, salt-and-pepper haired man with piercing brown eyes.

Colonel Jack O'Neill stared amiably at the teary eyed Major, fighting back laughter. He stepped aside to make room for the petite woman. A chuckle escaped him as the brunette smacked the level 18 button and retreated to the corner of the elevator, fuming. It wasn't until the doors slid closed that he decided to speak.

"Having a bad day?" His voice was at its most innocently neutral.

Libby glowered at the Colonel, causing the elevator to suddenly become uncomfortable. Moments of tense silence passed before the young woman finally responded.

"The best damn day of my life," she said calmly, "Sir."

The atmosphere lightened; the Colonel always had a way of calming Libby with the simplest of phrases. She smiled up at the older man.

"Well, Libby," Jack said imperiously, "I know what will fix your day right up." He paused, waiting for the Major to reply.

"What?" Libby asked warily.

The Colonel paused once more, for dramatic effect, and then whispered. "Pie."

Libby giggled and pressed the button that would take them to the cafeteria.

A few moments passed before a high pitched tone signaled that they had reached their destination. The elevator doors opened and the duo made their way down the hallway and into the cafeteria. Both quickly grabbed trays and headed straight for the dessert section of the bar; Colonel O'Neill arrived first.

Jack greedily snatched the last piece of pumpkin pie and placed it on his tray, along with a glass of milk. Realizing he needed utensils, he turned and walked away to get a straw, some napkins, and a fork. Upon returning the Colonel found his tray empty and Libby innocently gazing up at him, clutching a tray with a single slice of pumpkin pie and a tall glass of milk.

"Thank you so much, sir. I was just about to go get those." Libby seized the contents of Jack's hands, threw them on her tray, and took a seat at the nearest table.

Shocked, the Colonel stood frozen, mouth gaping open as the Major made herself comfortable and took a bite of _his_ pie. Jack decided not to kill her this time; instead he gave her leeway due to her distressed state and shook it off, laughing silently. He grabbed a piece of apple pie, another cup of milk, and joined Libby at the table.

"How's the pumpkin pie, Major? Good?" the Colonel inquired, eyes gleaming.

"Quite wonderful," Libby said, all smiles. "You should have gotten some yourself, sir"

"Oh!" Jack exclaimed. "I see how it is. Let's change the subject before I decide to steal back what is rightfully mine!"

The small brunette chuckled and replied, mouth full of pie. "Did you hear what General Hammond assigned me to do?"

"Yeah, train the new SG team recruits. Sounds like fun," he said sarcastically.

"Loads." Libby's voice was also cynical. "I just don't understand why Hammond won't let me go off world, sir. It's not like the entire SGC is going to fall apart without me."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. You don't know how much you actually hold this place together, Major." Libby sighed at the Colonel's remark. "But, personally, I would let you go off-world."

"Really, sir!" she squeaked in surprise.

"Sure! I would love to see you in action, to prove those promotions." Jack paused and ate his late bite of pie. "But…it's not my place to decide." The Colonel picked up his plate and pushed in his chair, Libby following.

The Major placed her tray among the other dirty dishes and headed back to the elevator, Colonel O'Neill in tow. "But, sir, couldn't you at least put in a good word for me? The General will listen to _you_. More than some pesky Major who plays with computers."

The Colonel thought it over while awaiting the elevator. It wasn't until Libby impatiently nudged him and they reentered the elevator that he told the Major he would try his best.


End file.
